An Intruder?!
Nokimo stood on a large ladder, reaching to the highest shelves of Koma Inu's towering library, to sort some awry books. She casually flipped through the pages of a dusty old book with "Xormius Vilikai" scrolled across the cover in spindly black ink. No doubt one of the ancient dark magic books that the master had locked away. Nokimo nearly fell off the ladder when she heard a slam against the old oak floor, coming from the aisle next to her. What is the meaning of this? Nobody except the guild master and I are allowed back here... I doubt Sammara would slam something down like that... ''Nokimo slowly crept down the ladder and tiptoed to the corner of the shelf. Peeking out from behind the corner, all she saw was the empty aisle of books, not a trace of anything that had fallen: a stray book, for say. Cautiously making her way down the aisle, she noticed a book that was out of place: its binding was facing the shelf. ''What? This is outrageous, what kind of person puts the books binding facing the shelf?! ''Nokimo grasped the book and tried to pull it out to rearrange it, but it was stuck in place. Nokimo pulled on the book, but it only tilted out slightly: like a lever. Nokimo was startled when she heard a scraping of what sounded like cement. Looking to her right, she noticed a section of the library wall had slid open, revealing a dimly-lit, old... ''dirty passageway. ''Is this some sort of escape route the master built? She does like to plan ahead. ''Stepping into the smelly old passageway, Nokimo instinctively plugged her nose and side-stepped the piles of dirt and puddles of water that had formed. She could see the end of the hallway, and what seemed to be a room branching off of it, with light seeping through. Nokimo cautiously walked forwards, ready to attack whatever filthy vermin that would jump out at her. Turning the corner into the room, she saw a small cell-like area with a sleeping bag, and a desk with a melting lit candle on it. Next to the candle, laid a diary. "''Day 1: Infiltrating was easy, simply blasted a hole in the ground behind the place and found us a nice little passageway that led right into the damned thing. Imnicha said to be careful, but nobody has been down here for ages. Besides, what are they gonna do? Send the librarian after us? '' "''Day 14: I've learned so much from the old records and lost magic books these guys kept, i'll have to send a squad to come with me and snatch some of these books." '' After the last entry, a drawing of Koma Inu's members: or what looked similar to them, was sketched. What was the meaning of all of this? Nokimo was snapped out of her wondering trance when she heard the secret door slide open, and footsteps clicking against the stone. Nokimo pressed herself against the wall next to the doorway of the room, ready to ambush the nasty dark mage. A cloaked figure entered the room, and as fast as the blink of an eye, Nokimo's icy hands were gripped around there neck with great force. "Who are you?! Why are you here?!" she demanded. The cloak figure spoke in a strained, yet confident voice. "You know why im here you ignorant girl. Koma Inu has been a pain in the ass for us for the longest time, its time we squash you pesky bugs." Before Nokimo had the chance to spit something else back at him, he whispered, "''Ancient Arts: Self Destruct" ''Nokimo was blast out into the hallway, in an explosion that made the room the dark mage was in collapse on top of him. Nokimo hit the wall with so much force it knocked her out cold.